Montage
by naomiyuraki08
Summary: A compilation of one-shots and drabbles about Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Ootori or HaruhixKyoya. Chapter 7: A litte bit-Kyoya only. Reviews are welcome.
1. Quarter

Montage: one-shots and drabbles about Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Ootori or HaruhixKyoya.

Rated: K+ (for now)

First one-shot: Quarter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and their characters.

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:**_** Wow. This is a new thing for me. This is my first time writing an Ouran fanfic, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If anyone had this idea, I swear I haven't read it or seen it. This was inspired by my first months in the new place I'm living now. I just want to get this out of my system. ;)**_

**_This story wasn't beta-read by my beta reader, but I've tried proofreading it for several times._**

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions/Requests are very welcome.**_

_**Montage is a French word meaning a blending of pictures, scenes or sounds.**_

_**Quarter means 25 cents.**_

* * *

It was a cool Saturday morning at the Ootori second mansion, where the new Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya Ootori live.

Kyoya Ootori was at their home office sitting at his table, a laptop opened in front of him. He was reading, answering and deleting important and not-so-important e-mails. The not-so-important e-mails all came from Tamaki who is now in France, asking how his daughter Haruhi is doing, then Haruhi Fujioka—now Ootori came bustling in, walking towards her table.

"Kyoya, do you have another quarter?" Haruhi asked emptying the container where her pens and pencils are placed and placing it back again.

Kyoya who is typing an information for his secretary didn't stop but answered his wife,

"Why do you need a quarter, Haruhi?" He asked as he looked at the screen of his laptop and typed some more.

Haruhi stopped mid-way from pulling her desk drawer and looked at her husband.

"Kyoya, its Saturday. I told you the other day that I'm going to meet a friend to help her buy baby stuffs." Haruhi replied lifting bundled papers from her drawer.

"Oh… I just need one quarter for heaven sake…" She whispered while pushing the drawer back.

"If you really need the money Haruhi, you can always use a credit card. I can lend you mine if you don't want to use yours." Kyoya said while checking if he forgot something to type for his secretary. Haruhi looked at Kyoya with a twitching eyebrow.

"Kyoya… I CANNOT USE A CREDIT CARD TO PAY FOR A BUS RIDE! I need an exact change, last night I readied 3.75 coins at my night table but when I woke up this morning I only have 3.50. The bus will soon arrive at the bus stop and if I don't find a quarter and if I don't start moving I'll be late for it and I'll have to wait for another hour."

Kyoya stopped typing; he pushed up his glasses and looked at Haruhi who is now rummaging her briefcase at her table.

"Then why not use the limo?" He suggested.

"Kyoya, Saturday is the day-off of the servants, no one's there to drive me… And don't you dare call them." Haruhi said as Kyoya was starting to dial a familiar number to him. He put down his Blackberry 8800 series on his table.

"Kyoya, I just need a quarter. So if you have one just let me borrow it. I'll pay you tonight."

"Haruhi... are you accusing me that I took your 25 cents that was at your night table last night?" Kyoya asked adjusting his glasses again.

Haruhi slumped at her chair and turned abruptly to face Kyoya.

"Of course not. I'm just asking if you have one. That's all. If you don't have it's okay. The bus just left so I still have another hour to look for one." She said staring at her wrist watch while standing up. She started to walk forward when Kyoya stopped her,

"Haruhi, why not just ask me to drive you to your destination?" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up for the third time. Haruhi stopped and looked back at him,

"Are you… serious? You'll… do that… for… me?" She said.

"Of course, Haruhi. I'm your husband. I can do that for you but because you ruined my schedule for the day I'll be asking for a payment." Haruhi rolled her eyes, but Kyoya continued,

"But yes. I am willing to drive you to your destination and I'm also willing to pick you up tonight. Of course, I won't drive the limo but I can drive the black Ford Fusion." Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Really Kyoya? But please be careful that's…my car."

"Yes, really and yes I'll be careful driving it. That was my gift to you anyway and you're still not using it."

"Hey! I'm studying how to drive! But Kyoya, dear, Thank you! Wait here I'll just get the car keys at the kitchen. I'll be back." Haruhi briskly walked away from their office while Kyoya shuts down his laptop.

He leaned on his chair a smirk painting his face. He then raised his hands and started tossing the 25 cents with his thumb.

"I was just concerned about your safety… Haruhi…" he whispered as he catches the coin.

* * *

**-naomiyukari08 scribbles- **_**really this happened to me a lot. I'm always asking my parents to give me a quarter or a dollar so that I can ride the bus going to school but now I'm not doing that because they bought me a bus pass! Haha! **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions/Requests are very welcome.**_


	2. Transportation

One-shot: Transportation

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. 29th Avenue and 22nd Street is not mine too.

-naomiyukari08-

_**naomiyukari08 scribbles:**_** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first one-shot. ;) I'm so happy that you like it. In this story please be aware of OOC-ness of Kyouya Ootori. I'm sorry but it can't be helped. **

**This story is un-beta-ed by my beta-reader but I tried proofreading it a lot of times.**

**Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions/Requests are very welcome.**

**--**

"Ootori-sama, Haruhi-sama is still at the conference room having a meeting. She extended it but don't worry Ootori-sama, I've informed her of your arrival." Ayumi—Haruhi's personal secretary—said to Kyouya who just arrived at his wife's law office. Kyouya nodded at the information that was given to him. He was pleased that choosing Ayumi as Haruhi's secretary was the right choice.

He walked to the waiting area where a sofa and a coffee table were located. He sat down and rubbed his temples; he just ended a meeting and was at his wife's office to pick her up. This is one of rarest moments when Kyouya just wants to go home and sleep until the next morning.

"Is her office open?" Kyouya inquired Ayumi.

"She locked it before she left for the meeting but she told me that if Ootori-sama will ask me to open it for him, I should oblige." Ayumi said while writing some information on her notepad.

"Great. Please do." Kyouya said standing up. He is more comfortable in Haruhi's office. At least he could rest in her office without being stared by anyone.

Ayumi stood up and ushered Kyouya to Haruhi's office which smelled like Strawberries.

"Thank you." He said as he entered the office.

He went to the sofa and sat on it taking his glasses off, rubbing his tired eyes. After a few minutes, Haruhi entered her office, clearly tired and stressed out. She released a heavy sigh and she saw Kyouya resting peacefully, she smiled at the scene.

"Kyouya, let's get going." She said while shaking him slightly. Kyouya opened his eyes slowly and nodded.

--

"Ootori-sama." Tachibana bowed at them as they arrived at the parking lot.

"Let's head home, Tachibana." Kyouya said. Haruhi just smiled at him. Tachibana opened the back door of the limo for them and waited for them to get settled before closing the door.

Halfway going to their destination the car's engine stopped. Kyouya checked his wrist watch he was a little annoyed with the sudden interruption.

"We still have 23 minutes before we arrive home. What happened, Tachibana?" Kyouya asked adjusting his glasses. Haruhi was just sitting calmly at her sit just looking at the scenery outside.

There was a 'click sound' as Tachibana tried to start the engine.

"Ootori-sama, I am sorry to disappoint you but I think we have a problem." Tachibana said while trying to start the car again.

"Inform me then." Kyouya said, his voice demanding in a subtle way. Haruhi turned to look at Kyouya then to Tachibana.

"Our car's battery is dead." Tachibana said. There was a moment of silence.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses again, "How many minutes will it take you to change it with the spare?"

"Ootori-sama, what we are using is the spare. I will call the mansion to bring us a new one." Tachibana said.

"It will take them another 20 minutes to get here, right?" Haruhi said joining at the commotion for the first time.

"23, Haruhi." Kyouya corrected. Haruhi glared at him.

"Hai. Ootori-san."

"Hmm… Why not you wait for them and Kyouya and I will go ahead?" Haruhi said starting to fix herself. Kyouya looked at his wife confused on what plan she was thinking.

"Haruhi… what are you planning?" Kyouya asked and prayed to the heavens that what he was thinking is not what she was planning.

"The train station is just 10 minutes away from here. We can walk there and ride the train." She said. Tachibana froze at her suggestion or rather her statement.

…_Am I really a devil that you don't hear my prayers??..._ Kyouya thought.

"Haruhi, the train is not an option." Kyouya said, his voice was indicating that she should stop with her silly plan.

"Well, it is now, if you don't want to go then stay here. Look, I need to finish some papers before dinner. If I am just going to stay here I will just waste time." She said as she grabbed her Chanel bag and brief case. She opened the door and went out of the limo. Kyouya sighed,

"Tachibana, I'm going to leave some important stuff here. We will see you at the mansion." He said as he opened his side of the door and went out, briskly walking to Haruhi's side.

"Haruhi, why not we just ride a cab?" He said as they walked going to the train station.

"It will cost too much." Haruhi's only reply.

--

They entered the train station approaching the ticket machine.

Haruhi selected 'multiple fares'. Kyouya was impressed; the ticket vending machine was touch screen. After Haruhi pressed more information they heard a clicking sound indicating that the machine is ready to receive payment. Haruhi took out her credit card,

"Oh? You can pay using your credit card?" Kyouya stated. Haruhi's eyebrows twitched at the statement.

"Kyouya, commoners are not as low as you think they are." She said grabbing two tickets from the ticket machine.

She handed one to Kyouya, "Now, our stop is two stations away which is 22nd Street. Remember that and one more thing, don't you dare lose your ticket." Haruhi directed.

"So this is how you get home earlier than me." Haruhi smiled.

"Now, let's go." Haruhi said walking towards the escalator. They waited for 2 more minutes at the platform when the train arrived.

When they entered the train, there were a lot of seats available. Haruhi sat comfortably in one of the seats while Kyouya walked uneasily, careful not to touch anything.

"Kyouya, you can sit beside me." Haruhi said patting her side.

"No, I rather stand." He said placing his hands on his pant's pocket.

"Then you should hold on to this pole." Haruhi said pointing at the pole beside her.

For a moment Kyouya just stared at the metal pole then later took out a small spray bottle coming from his pocket, he then sprayed the content at the pole.

"Kyouya? What are you doing?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"As you can see Haruhi, I'm disinfecting and sanitizing it. This liquid is a new invention of the Ootori Medical Group. It can kill 99.99 percent of germs." Kyouya said spraying a vigorous amount of the said liquid on the pole. People who were inside the train were now staring at Kyouya.

"Kyouya, I know what that is. You gave me a box of spray bottles just the other night. You don't need to disinfect and sanitize the pole. You can hold it. If you want just wash your hands when we get home."

Kyouya didn't listen to her but instead he replied, "Haruhi, do you have a tissue?"

Haruhi sighed and opened her bag to rummage a tissue and gave it to Kyouya.

He first wiped off the liquid; then he used a tissue to hold the pole. He straightened his eyeglasses.

"Haruhi, it is a need to do it. Do you know how many people touch this pole? And who knows what bacteria or virus they are carrying."

Haruhi was starting to regret the situation they are in.

"The next station is 29th Avenue." The speaker said.

The train came to a halt in a platform. An old woman entered and sat beside Haruhi.

"Oh hi there Miss. Can I sit beside you?" The old woman said.

"Of course." Haruhi replied with a smile.

"Nice day eh?...cough…cough…" The old woman said as she coughed near Haruhi's shoulders.

Kyouya saw this and was eager to spray the disinfectant all over Haruhi but Haruhi read his mind and just glared at him.

"The next station is 22nd Street."

"Get ready, Kyo, we're going down here." Haruhi checked her wrist watch. She just realized that it was rush hour.

"Kyouya you should get off as fast as you can. This station has a lot of people."

Indeed when the train came to a halt, a lot of people were waiting outside at the door where Haruhi and Kyouya stood.

The door opened and a mob of people entered. Haruhi squeezed herself out of the train, luckily she got out.

"Let's go Kyouya. We are lucky that we got out easily. There are some incidents that some people are…" Haruhi turned her back not finding her husband anywhere around the platform.

The door of the train had already closed and Haruhi was shock to see her fuming spouse still inside it. The train started to move and Haruhi started to rummage at her bag to find her cell phone. Haruhi speed dialled him,

Kyouya answered, "Haruhi, I swear I would need a lawyer right now! I will sue these people."

"Kyouya, relax. Just get down at the next station. I'll meet you there." Haruhi said preventing herself from laughter.

Kyouya waited for his wife at the platform. He was still fuming with anger. Haruhi went out of the train,

"I swear Haruhi this will be the last time I will ride a train. Do those people know who they just pushed? I'm Kyouya Ootori…" Haruhi raised her hand and closed her eyes signalling Kyouya to stop.

"I'm sorry. I'll just call our company's driver. Ask him to get us here and drop us at home." Haruhi said dialling the number of the said driver.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "You had that option? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted you to try the train." Haruhi said smiling.

--

_**nomiyukari08 scribbles: **_**It's Haruhi's turn to play with Kyouya now. To tell you the truth I don't know how to end this. ;)) haha! I know the ending is not that good. But anyway,**

**Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions/Requests are very welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Driver's License

One-shot: Driver's License

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and their characters.

Un-beta-ed by my betareader

-naomiyukari08-

naomiyukari08 scribbles: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the two one-shots. These stories are not in their right sequence. XD

Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions/Requests are very welcome.

-.-.-

Kyouya just walked past by Haruhi's secretary. The secretary knew very well that he was coming so she didn't bother to ask what he needs with her boss even if he was there 2 hours earlier. Kyouya entered Haruhi's office without knocking,

"This should be important, Haruhi." Kyouya said stopping in front of her desk. How Haruhi persuaded him was a big question for both of them.

"It is important, Kyouya. Wait a second." She said opening her desk drawer.

"Ah. Here it is." Haruhi said picking up something that is similar to the size of a credit card.

"This…is important." Haruhi said showing Kyouya the thing that she was holding. Kyouya realized that it wasn't a credit card; it's a driver's license with the picture and name of his wife.

"This is…important? Haruhi, I cancelled two important meetings to see that you have a driver's license? You can just show it to me at home." Kyouya said a little irritated by the antics of his wife.

"Not only that! I'm going to show you how great I am in driving. I asked Tachibana to get my car. It should be here any minute now." Haruhi said standing up from her seat and looking at her wrist watch.

"Where are we going?" Kyouya inquired as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Home." Haruhi said simply.

…_I cancelled two meetings just to see her drive us to our house…_ Kyouya thought releasing a heavy breath.

"Well, it is the only route I know. Don't worry next time when I'm really a pro! We will go to places that you've never been before." Haruhi said enthusiastically.

…_yeah…commoner places…_ He thought.

-.-.-

At the parking lot a black Ford Fusion was parked at the place where the limousine parked minutes ago. It looks like Kyouya has no other choice but to drive home with his wife.

"Where's Tachibana?" Kyouya asked walking to the passenger seat side.

"Home. I asked our company's driver to drop him back home. Now hop in mister and let me, Haruhi Fujioka—"

"Ootori." Kyouya corrected. She never liked to drop her last name. She rolled her eyes,

"Fujioka-Ootori, drive with style." Haruhi said getting in the driver's seat. When they were settled in,

"This is it, Kyouya." Haruhi said starting the engine.

"Haruhi…Shouldn't you check if your rear view mirror is in place and your seatbelt?" Kyouya said as he thinks on how his wife passed the test.

"Oh right." Haruhi said as she did what Kyouya said.

-.-.-

The ride was actually smooth, she's a gentle driver. Kyouya thought.

"Did you know that Tamaki will be having a vacation here?" Kyouya started.

"Really? I haven't check my cell phone yet so I have no idea if he called me or not." Haruhi said as she turned left to a corner.

"Ah that explains why he called me instead. He was ranting about mobilizing the Ootori Secret Police Force in your office. Saying that terrorists attacked your office and you together with your associates were held as hostage. He also told me that if they asked for ransom, no matter how much I should give it to them." Kyouya smirked.

"That Tamaki never changed." Haruhi said shaking her head.

"About his vacation… He was asking or rather declaring that he will stay in our place." Kyouya said staring calmly out the window.

Haruhi twitched, "For how many days?"

"A month." Kyouya said as if it does not bother him.

"A MONTH?!" she said as she suddenly hit the break.

"Haruhi, what's the sudden break for?" Kyouya said fixing himself back to his chair. His face almost collided with the dash board if not for the seatbelt. He was thinking that maybe it wasn't the good time to give the news to her but too late, what is done is done.

"It's red. I need to stop. Kyouya, A MONTH?! Really now! That's ridiculous. You know that…that your best friend gets into my nerve." Haruhi said fuming on her seat.

"Haruhi…green." He said pointing at the traffic light in front of them. Haruhi dashed forward without another word.

"Kyouya, is there anyway you could tell him to stay somewhere else. My house is not a hotel!" Haruhi said not focusing on the signs before her.

"Haruhi…the maximum speed limit is 40 in this area. You're going 50." Kyouya said, for the first time in his life he was holding onto his seat and was stiffening which is not so typical for him. He is beginning to think that he spoke too soon about saying that his wife is a gentle driver.

"No Kyouya. I don't want him to make my house as his own hotel! Here's the deal he could visit us everyday but he can't stay." Haruhi said.

"Here's my deal. Stop the car right now." He said as his composure and calmness became thinner.

Haruhi stopped the car from the nearest corner confused why her husband wants her to stop the car.

"Get down. We'll switch." He said as he took off his seatbelt and opened the door. Haruhi obliged as she was sensing that Kyouya's dark side is kicking in. When they were settled, Haruhi mused how handsome her husband is in the driver's seat. Kyouya reached out his hands awakening Haruhi from her reverie.

"Driver's license."

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Just give it." He commanded. Haruhi scowled but handed her driver's license to him.

"I won't let you drive again." He said as he pocketed her driver's license, with his words the conversation was over.

-.-.-

The next day a new employee was found in Kyouya's office: Senri, the official driver of Haruhi.

Kyouya's composure won't flutter ever again.

-.-.-.-

naomiyukari08 scribbles: XD. There you go. I know the ending is not that good. I'm sorry about that but…

Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions/Requests are very welcome.


	4. Battery

DRABBLE: BATTERY

-naomiyukari08-

Unbeta-ed by my beta reader.

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: Thank you to everyone who continues to read my fanfics about Kyouya and Haruhi. I'm sorry if I updated it very late I have a lot of stuffs to do the past weeks. This is the only time that my schedule was kind of easy… XD**

**As always Reviews/ Constructive Criticisms/ Suggestions/ Requests and Comments are always welcome. :D**

**--**

Haruhi never thought that she'll be doing this but because Kyouya spends too much time with all his technologies and lesser time with her, she finds that it is a good idea.

--

Haruhi was sitting on their bed, a book in hand. She was reading the climax when the door opened,

"Oh, Kyouya, you're early today." She said looking up and looking back to the book again.

"Well, because my laptop is low bat and I think I left the charger here at home. I've decided to finish my job here when I find it." He said taking off his coat.

"For some reasons all my chargers are not in the car. I don't remember bringing them out of the car…" Kyouya added.

"Hmm… Look at the office. Maybe they're there." Haruhi suggested as she turned a page.

"I did. It is so unusual for me to misplace things." Kyouya said as he loosed his tie.

"Yes. So…unusual…" Haruhi said as she turned another page.

"Haruhi…I am not accusing you, this is just a question… Have you seen any of my chargers around the house?"

Haruhi stopped reading and thought of it for a moment,

"Nope. I haven't." She said looking straight in the eyes of Kyouya.

Kyouya shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Kyouya… maybe it's a sign that you should…call it a day." Haruhi said as she puts her open book on her lamp.

Kyouya took a deep breathe and slowly released it.

"Maybe. I'll just take a shower and then we will call it a day." Kyouya said a little disappointed of the turn of events. Haruhi rubbed his cheeks with her hands then she grabbed her book and continued reading.

--

When Kyouya was gone for the shower, Haruhi went out of their room bringing with her a small bag.

"Thank you so much. It worked. I'll do it again next time." Haruhi said to the person who was waiting for her in the parking lot of the Second Ootori Mansion. She gave the bag to the person who gave her a warm smile.

"No problem, my lady. Have a good night." Tachibana bowed.

--

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: I know this is bad. Don't throw tomatoes at me but well, there are times that Kyouya and Haruhi's life are somewhat uneventful so… this is one of the uneventful days. :D**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR and BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	5. Kidnapped

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Unbeta-ed by my Beta-reader.

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: forgive me for not updating as soon as possible. As always,**

**Requests/Comments/Suggestions/Reviews are very welcome.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**KIDNAPPED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruhi will do anything just to get what she really wants.

--

**2:00 AM—OOTORI SECOND MANSION—MASTER'S BEDROOM**

It is not unusual for her to be awake at this hour, what is unusual is that she is awake for a different reason. She was sitting at the coffee table near the glass doors—which is now covered by a very thick curtain so that any kind of light will not pass through—which separates the balcony from their room. She was staring at the sleeping figure on their bed contemplating if what she was doing was right. The room was not totally dark—Mr. Kyouya Ootori insisted of having floor lights in their room which was placed near the walls—that's why she could still see the steady chest movement of her husband. The soothing ocean wave music that was heard around their room relaxed her mind in someway…

-FLASHBACK-

"_Kyouya, we don't need floor lights in our room." She hissed softly not wanting for the interior designer in front of her to hear._

"_Haruhi, what time do you wake up?" He asked coolly._

"_5…" She answered confused by the question of her soon-to-be-husband._

"_Exactly. I don't like the curtains in our room open when I'm asleep. By the time you wake up it will still be dark, you don't have the option to turn on the lights because as I said I don't like lights when I sleep nor do you have the option to work and stumble in the dark. Floor lights it is, for your convenience and mine." Kyouya said smiling at her._

"_Rich bastards…" Haruhi whispered to herself._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

And just the other day, the soothing ocean wave was added—this triggered her to do this sort of thing.

-FLASHBACK-

_She entered the room massaging the back of her neck. She placed her suitcase on the study table when she realized something was really relaxing in their room._

"_Kyouya…What's with the ocean wave music?" She asked looking at her husband who was typing in his precious laptop._

"_You told me the other day that you want a vacation at the beach…which is for now impossible so I brought it here." He answered as he pushed the "enter" button._

_Haruhi looked around the room and noticed that their master's bedroom changed. The color of the room didn't change, it is still the typical cream color. The bed well from the silver coloured bed sheet (kyouya chose the color…again.) of their king size bed was turned into a brownish cream white coloured bed sheet with a brown mosquito canopy on top. At the bottom edge of their bed a daybed was added which compliments the colours of their bed. The aroma of the room changed from the minty scent (because Kyouya's perfume is very strong…) to a scent of chamomile. All and all the room was like a presidential suite that is overlooking the beach. Haruhi frowned. Kyouya—who Haruhi didn't notice moved beside her—smirked at her. He then reached for Haruhi's chin so that he could look straight on Haruhi's eyes, he moved his face closer to hers._

"_Let's just imagine that we are in our…vacation." Kyouya whispered. Haruhi's frown got bigger._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

There was a soft knock on their door, she smiled because she knows who that was and thankful that he—or they—did not bail this order.

"Thank you. Really. I owe you a lot for this." She whispered while letting 6 of the secret service—Tachibana included—of Kyouya Ootori enter the room.

Tachibana smiled. "Ootori-san, you will not owe us anything as long as you assure us that we can keep our jobs after this…mission." He whispered.

Haruhi smiled back. She polished this mission; after all she is the wife of Kyouya Ootori—The Shadow King.

"Of course. Let's start. Maybe you can start taking our bags." She said. Their luggage was taken out of the room and was brought at the waiting limo. Tachibana was about to get Kyouya's precious technologies—pineapple laptop, Blackberry cell phone, Apple iPhone and their chargers—when Haruhi stopped him.

"Oh no. No technologies for this vacation." Haruhi whispered.

When the 5 men in black were back they were now bringing with them a stretch bed that was used for the Ootori Ambulance.

Haruhi grinned. "It's a good thing, eh? Him… being in the medical business."

Kyouya who was a deep sleeper didn't feel that he was being transferred from their bed to a stretch bed to their limo.

"We're done." Haruhi said. She briskly walked out of the room—Tachibana behind her—making sure that their room was lock. She was almost running going down the stairs when Tachibana asked her,

"Does anybody else know where you are taking Ootori-sama?"

"Nope. You and me. Eventually he will know too. This is a bad thing though; if Kyouya doesn't have you and the others… I think he will be kidnapped so easily don't you think?" Haruhi said as Tachibana twitched behind her.

--

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: Haruhi is very OOC I just noticed after typing it. I'm sorry. There will be a sequel to this one. Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Tamaki

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. **

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and spellings. :) Reviews/Requests/Constructive Criticisms/Comments and Suggestions are all welcome. Thank you for reading.**

**Unbeta-ed by my beta-reader**

**Sequel to Kidnapped**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tamaki will always be Tamaki.

-.-.-.-

He is very happy today—no, happy is an understatement—he was very ecstatic especially today. Today is one of the most important days to him. Today is the day wherein the third music room of Ouran High School Academy was opened for the lucky ladies who studied there. Today is when he met his real friends who will stick to him for the rest of his life. Today is the tenth anniversary of the Ouran High School Host Club of their batch. The Host Club still celebrates their anniversary, first because Tamaki wants and insists to, second that is the only time they see each other because they all have a full schedule for the whole year and third because they just want to reminisce the old high school days wherein they entertain their visitors and have fun without thinking about their family businesses—except for Kyouya of course.

Tamaki had informed everyone that the celebration of their tenth anniversary will be held in his house—er—mansion, but he wants to make sure that everyone will be there so he decided to call everyone again and now he is down to one—his best friend. He dialled Kyouya's number and waited for him to answer, humming at the back of his limousine. It was strange that Kyouya did not answer after the third ring, then there was the forth, the fifth—

"You have reached Dr. Kyouya Ootori's voice mail. Please leave a message after the beep." The smooth recorded voice of Kyouya said.

Tamaki stared and stopped humming, he didn't even realize that the voice mail of Kyouya's phone is starting to record his silent message. Kyouya Ootori has a voice mail, yes, but he doesn't use it. NEVER. Even if he is driving, he will wear a headset just to answer the call—which his wife, Haruhi opposes because it is one of the causes of car accidents. Even if he is sleeping—except between the time of 4:00 am to 8:00 am because that is the time wherein you will talk to the Shadow King not the cool Kyouya Ootori and you don't want to encounter that Shadow King—he will answer it. He is a doctor for heaven's sake! He knows very well that there will be a time that the hospital will call him—that is of course if it is really, really an emergency because he only takes care of 'special' patients. So why now at 11:00 in the morning, Friday, on the day Tamaki needs him the most he won't answer his phone?

After a long moment, Tamaki tries again but it is still the same—the voice mail is still the one who is answering him. And after five unsuccessful tries, Tamaki had no choice but to do Plan B—call his other half. He dialled Haruhi's number and after the seventh ring…

"You have reached Atty. Haruhi Fujioka-Ootori's voice mail. I am not available at the moment so please leave a message full with your information after the beep so I can return your call as soon as possible. Have a nice day!"

It was not a surprise to Tamaki when the one answered is Haruhi's voice mail. In fact, he kind of expected it. He let out a sigh and called The Ootori Second Mansion—his last chance to talk to his best friend and right hand—Kyouya Ootori.

"You have reached The Ootori Second Mansion, as of the moment no one is available to take your call. Please leave an important message after the beep." Again the cool voice of Kyouya Ootori said.

"WHAT?! This is unbelievable!" He said as he faced his phone. Then after a moment his jaws dropped.

"Oh No! Maybe…Maybe their servants are protesting! Oh no! No! No! To the Ootori Mansion!" He commanded the driver.

-.-.-.-

_...Ugh…Why is the fucking curtains open?!_...He thought as he stirred to face the other side of the bed where the sunlight is not gazing his face.

…_Why is my pillow…smells so different?..._ He thought but dropped it and inhaled deeply.

…_Seawater…_

…_Wait…What? I thought I placed chamomile? And why am I feeling kind of…itchy…_ He thought again as he tried not to scratch the part of his body that are itchy because—Ootori's don't scratch.

He slowly opened his eyes. Blinking ones, twice, thrice; adjusting his eyes from the sunlight. It was awfully bright in "their" room which is so unusual because Kyouya doesn't like it. Without his glasses the place was a little blurry so he stretch his arms and search for his glasses in the night table behind him, thankfully it is there. He place it on its right place as the place become clearer to him. The first thing that he saw is the white ceiling then he looked to his right to see a fixed pillow—Haruhi's side of the bed.

…_This is not my bed…_ He thought as he remembered the color of their bed sheets and pillow cases.

He looked at his night table.

…_That is not my table…_

Then he heard a soft wave crashing down the shore then pushing itself back then crashing back again.

…_Did Haruhi turned up the volume of the speakers?..._ He thought as his eyes searched for the "missing" speakers.

"She didn't…" He whispered and he sat up straight. He looked to his left where the balcony is located, the silhouette curtains danced with the sea breeze. As the curtains danced with the wind he noticed something blue. He placed his thumb, pointer finger and third finger on his forehead trying to remember how he ended up in this situation then the door opened revealing the person that he needed to question.

"Oh. Kyouya, dear. You're awake. I was about to wake you up so that we can have breakfast together." Haruhi said as she approached her husband.

"Haruhi…Where are we?" He asked while he massages his aching forehead with closed eyes.

Haruhi shivered at the deadly tone her husband is using.

"We are…four hours away from the city. Technically, we are in a "real" beach…having our three days vacation." Haruhi said.

Kyouya looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Vacation? Didn't I tell you that we cannot have it now?" He asked calmly.

"But Kyouya… I want to see the beach so badly and it is a great time for me to have a vacation because I don't have any stressful case to work on and…and I want to…spend time with you because we don't see each other often and…and—"

"Haruhi, enough. I get it…but this vacation will only last for three days." As he said this he stood up and rested his hands on Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Oh. Thank you! Thank you! Kyouya!" She said as she hugged him. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her back. He swore that if Haruhi didn't say she wants to spend time with him he won't agree and force her to come home but now he needs to ask something from her.

"Haruhi, dear. Where is my PDA?" He asked. Haruhi released him and looked at him.

"I left it." She said simply.

"You…what?" He was about to shout it at her but he restrained himself from doing so.

"I-left-it-at-home. Why? Is there something wrong with that? It wouldn't be a vacation if you have that…that thing." She said as she started fixing the bed.

"Ha-Haruhi, dear. My PDA…is my life. I need that phone. I—" He stopped as he saw Haruhi glaring at him dangerously, her right hand on her waist.

"Can you say that again? That phone is you're what? You're LIFE?!"

"I don't mean it that way, Haruhi." He said pushing his glasses.

"Oh. I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! MR. OOTORI, I—your wife—will prove to all your gadgets that I am a better companion. Now, you will come down for breakfast after refreshing yourself. Eat the food that I made for you or else you will have no food for the whole vacation! Understand? I'll see you in 15 minutes." Haruhi said before walking out of the room and leaving a stunned Kyouya.

-.-.-.-.-

It was awfully quiet in the Ootori Second Mansion when Tamaki arrived and ringed the doorbell, he was impressed that the doorbell has a speaker.

"All servants are now on vacation and/or at the Ootori First Mansion serving Mr. Yoshio Ootori and family. Please leave a message with your information so we can report your arrival to Mr. and Mrs. Kyouya Ootori at once. Thank you and Good Day!" Then there was a beep at the end of the message.

"Where are they?! This is getting crazy!" Tamaki wailed as he walked back to his limo annoyed.

He arrived at the Ootori Corporation Building and proceeded himself to the receptionist at once.

"May I speak to your boss, Kyouya Ootori." He said as he flipped his hair and smiled at the lady receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Ootori, sir?" The receptionist asked as she continued to type on the computer in front of her which means the flip-hair-and-smile trick of Tamaki Suoh did not work.

"No. I do not have. But you see, I am his—" He was cut off by the receptionist.

"Then I cannot permit you to see him. Besides, Mr. Suoh, Mr. Ootori has not arrived yet."

Tamaki's jaws dropped the second time that day. He looked up at the wall clock and it read 1:00 in the afternoon.

"What do you mean he has not arrived yet? That's impossible! He comes here 10:00 am sharp!"

"Yes, he does. We are also shocked by it but we cannot do anything about it." The receptionist replied.

Tamaki stared at the receptionist and as if something hit him he started to babble about his daughter being kidnapped.

"OH MY GOD! My daughter and mommy were kidnapped?! They were kidnapped by terrorist because they know that they are related to the Ootoris! And they know that they are really! Really rich! And oh… oh… I don't want to think about it!! Receptionist girl! Call the media! We need their help on this!" The receptionist stared at Tamaki for awhile before doing what the Suoh hire asked her to do.

-.-.-.-.-

He was now sitting on their bed—back resting on a pillow behind his back—watching news about the stock market. Good thing there was such a thing or else he'll be crazy. The door opened and he gave a nod to Haruhi. He was very, very thankful that their argument did not last long.

"The Stock Market…again?" Haruhi asked as she saw what is on the television.

"That's the only thing that is interesting." Kyouya shrugged as Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Well…I think you need to see something and I am sure it will interest you. I am now feeling guilty for "kidnapping" you." Haruhi said as she asked the remote control from Kyouya. He furrowed his eyebrows and watched his wife change the channel. Haruhi stopped at a channel which was televising a flash report. He smirked as he saw his best friend answering the media.

"We want to ask the authorities to help us in locating my kidnapped friends and business partner—Kyouya Ootori and his wife, Haruhi Fujioka-Ootori. They did not report to their offices today and because of the high criminal rate this year we are considering that they have been kidnapped by terrorist who wish for ransom." Tamaki said in front of the camera with all seriousness.

Haruhi who was now sitting at the bed resting on Kyouya's arms stared at the television and said,

"I'll start packing our things and I'm calling Tachibana." She sighed. As she was about to stand up a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit on the bed again. Kyouya smirked and turned off the television. He adjusted his position and knelt behind Haruhi bringing his lips near her ear.

"Kyouya…we need to fix this." Haruhi said as she feels Kyouya's hot breath on her ears making her blush.

"Oh we will fix it. Let's just say, we will play this game a little longer." He whispered making Haruhi blush more then he softly trailed his lips from her ear to the side of her neck.

"Oh…" Haruhi said as she placed a hand on her mouth. She did not expect her vacation to be like this.

-.-.-.-

**naomiyuraki08 scribbles: I'm really sorry for the late update. :S I can't promise that I can update after a few weeks or so. I have a lot of things to do. Anyway, you can review and suggest. :)**

**Thank you! :)**


	7. A little bit

naomiyukari08 scribbles: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, it is Ms. Bisco Hatori's property. :) This story is unbeta-ed by my beta-reader so please bear with the grammatical errors. I'll try to contact her and bombard her to beta-read my stories. ;) This is **ONLY** about **KYOYA** with Haruhi lingering in someway.

.

.

.

**A LITTLE BIT**

.

.

.

**HE** was just a little bit curious about the new student—a new commoner scholar to be exact—that is why when Haruhi entered Music Room 3, he knew at once that she was a girl.

**HE** was a little bit disappointed that he was not the first kiss of Haruhi that is why now that they are married he makes it a point that he will greet her with a kiss in the morning and end the day with a kiss.

**HE** was just a little bit concerned about Haruhi when he heard that a group of men pushed her from the cliff into the sea that is why he asked the Ootori Police Force to capture the group of men and deport them at once.

**HE **was a little bit enraged when the commander of his own police force called him and reported that the group of men escaped from their hands that is why that night he was willing to let her sleep in his room and be her protector even if he will look like a perverted bad guy.

**HE** was a little bit annoyed that he was not the last dance of Haruhi in the festival that was held on the grounds of Ouran that is why on her debut, he made it a point that her father was her first dance and he was the last dance with the last red rose.

**HE** was a little bit depressed when Haruhi said no to his first proposal, second, third…that is why the night before the fourth proposal he practiced his lines with the help of Tamaki and he swore that if Haruhi still declines… he will kill Tamaki for his "weird" advices to him.

**HE **was **NOT **a little bit shocked to see Haruhi in a white dress walking gracefully on the aisle making her way to him because after all he planned all of these.

**HE** was** NOT** a little bit taken off guard when Haruhi asked him bluntly the real reason of him marrying her, in fact, the cup of coffee that he was holding almost slipped because seriously, he will not admit to her that every bit of her is loved by Kyoya more than he loves himself, that every bit of her brings him to somewhere that he never thought existed and every bit of her is important to him.

-.-.-.-

naomiyukari08 scribbles: I am somehow resting from the usual one-shots that I make. This is kind of refreshing, writing a drabble that only concerns one person's thought but in someway I'm missing Haruhi. I'll see you soon! :)

~naomiyukari08~

"Motivation comes from within."-Author Unknown.


End file.
